


Inspired by Frost

by RenaRoo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Batgirl, Nora Fries was the embodiment of Lazara -- a fiery life giving goddess -- and made the opposite of her husband. </p><p>Fortunately, there's heroes who can share with them the power of Fire and Ice together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku-things](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chonaku-things).



> Prompt: ( @chonaku-things ) God, now, I want one fic or one thing about this team up XD Or one of your headcanon about Lazara and Freeze Or talking about them. I love them so much, and I think i am a bit greedy ^^“
> 
> A/N: Considering hos much I’ve been absolutely CRAVING better stories/theories/etc for fixing what is the canon of Rose and Cass, I can’t thank you enough for this awesome prompt! And such a fun thought, too! I hope I serve it well : )

Tora is happy to be working with the League, and she can’t help but feel that Beatriz feels much the same. There’s a gentle twist to her smile as she walks behind Tora that hasn’t been there for a while. 

She might say that it’s because of Tora’s presence, but the icy princess knows better. It’s more than that.

The League, well, it’s another home. One that is best when they have it together.

“You do not have to stay for my observation duty, Bea!” Tora tells her friend as she spins a few time in the computer chair. 

The green eyed beauty just examines the room a bit before shrugging. “What would an international super model do on a Saturday night without her best friend, hmm?”

Pulling her knees up against her chest, Tora just smiles back. “I don’t know, Fire. Probably drink and drive!”

Beatriz snorts and nods. “Probably. Besides, I don’t want you to be lonely.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be for long,” Tora responds with a shrug. “Guy said he wanted to check up on me later on in my shift.”

When she looked to Beatriz again, she found a less than amused look on the other hero’s face. “In that case, I am _definitely_ staying,” she says firmly. “You, my wonderful friend, are too good for Guy Gardner. And that is just a simple fact.” Her nose curls. “Given, it’s hard to think of many who _aren’t_ too good for Guy Gardner--”

“Oh, Bea,” Tora sighs. “You have always been so fast to judge Guy. I think you two have more in common than you think.”

“What? An affinity for Green?”

“You are both passionate, fiery,” Tora explains. 

Beatriz rolls her eyes with such exaggeration that Tora becomes irrationally concerned for her friend for a moment. She opens her mouth to snap something off in response when one of the communication lights begin to glow.

“Ice,” she says, pointing to the button.

“Oh! Tack själv!” Tora squeaks in gratitude before pressing the button pointedly. 

Both women jump as Batman’s face appears on the screen.

“That was nearly _three seconds_ longer response time than acceptable,” Batman informs them darkly. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Tora replies without hesitation.

Beatriz walks across the room, standing firmly behind Tora and crossing her arms. “You don’t seem worse for wear for it, Batman. What did you need?”

“I need the two of you to respond to an emergency in Hub City,” he explained simply. “I would take care of it myself, but I and my Gotham-based agents are dealing with an Asylum break--”

“Again?” both women respond with a blink.

“Hub City. I’m sending you files on both threats,” he continued without the slightest acknowledgement of their interjection save for the additional annoyance. “You two are uniquely qualified to handle them.”

“Oh?” Beatriz asked skeptically.

“They are Mister Freeze and Lazara -- formerly known as Doctor Victor Fries and Nora Fries.”

“Are they a Bonnie and Clyde?” Tora asks, bouncing slightly. “How romantic--”

“Actually he’s chasing her and she’s trying to kill him,” Batman asserts. “Hub City is quickly becoming collateral damage. You two need to make sure that it stops.”

“On it!”

* * *

By the time they reach Hub City, there is an uneven split between the streets surrounding its most prominent park -- the melting on burning of lamp posts and billboards seen on one side of the street, the brittle splinters and icy chiseling of busted water manes on the other. 

It’s a true Armageddon feel to the severe contrast, even from the eyes of Tora and Beatriz. 

“Do you think they will be hard to find?” Tora asks just before a blast of what looks like lava erupts from within the park.

“Nope,” Beatriz replies upon seeing a flurrying cold blast to follow. 

As they approach, the scene is rather dastardly -- a woman like Hellfire is standing at the center of chaos -- burning and ash and smoldering smoke. Yet behind each step as the winds blew around her, the debris gave way to fresh greenery. She is Lazara -- the picture Batman has is not good, but her features are still that of the old black and white provided of her from before, when she was Nora. 

Freeze is exactly as Batman has prepared them for, if not more haggard and broken in appearance. 

He turns on them immediately, wildly whipping around his ray gun and aiming for the Justice Leaguers. “Leave us be!” he demands, firing.

Tora swipes up with her arm, redirecting the ice away anyone, and settles a warning glare on Freeze as he looks at her in astonishment. 

“No! You leave _ME_ be!!!” Lazara roars, throwing heat from her hands toward the enigmatic Mister Freeze.

This is Beatriz’ time to shine. Her green flames already engulfing her, she soars down, catching the blast for herself, digging her feet into the ground and keeping it from nearing Freeze’s area. 

“That is your husband!” Tora warns Lazara, dropping from her ice wave to stand back to back with her partner. 

“Heat could kill him if these blasts breach his suit!” Beatriz snaps, directing the fire to the ground at last. She then whips her head over her shoulder and glares at Freeze. “And you! Have you chased this poor woman across the ends of the earth? Have you never heard of true romance?”

“It is not the way we should treat people we love!” Tora adds, looking directly to Freeze.

“You say these things, you don’t know anything about us!” Freeze drones back. “Fate has continuously divided us, weathered our affection, our love into something dead and distant. I had _forgotten_ passion. I had _forgotten_ warmth before Nora’s life restored.”

“You forgot passion?” Beatriz questions. “What lack of passion leads a man to turn on the world for the sake of his wife for years and years?”

“You did wrong things,” Tora reminds him before looking to Lazara. “But it was always for a passion. For Nora.”

Having had enough, the fiery woman screams. “I am no longer Nora! I am _Lazara!_ And I do not _need_ him to long for me! I am alive! I am--”

“You’re together,” Tora offers, dropping her guard and turning back toward the frustrated woman. Bea tenses, but Tora ignores it for now, approaching Lazara instead, taking confidence in the way the woman recoils at first but doesn’t attack. “I am Ice,” she introduces herself, offering a hand. “I understand your husband’s pain. To be cold, uninviting in nature... it’s hard. It takes a lifetime to find warmth in a heart of ice. Especially if you do it alone.” 

Lazara looks at her, confused, but does not interrupt.

Tora smiles. “I can see that you already are capable of bringing warm and life back to others. Even in your anger, your destruction is just bringing life back. Maybe... maybe you can bring his life back, too.”

Beatriz is ready to pounce in defense of her friend, but even she drops her guard when she sees the unthinkable.

After a moment, Lazara offers Ice her hand.


End file.
